


[Podfic] The Radiant King

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People worship Arthur. Merlin understands why, though the king he sees is not the one that appears in front of anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Radiant King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Radiant King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004181) by [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42). 



> So I decided to try doing a podfic, and where better to start than with one of my own fic? Thanks to all the inspiring readers out there who made me want to try for myself.

Length: 4:08 min.

Download mp3 from [here](http://kabal.dk/Podfic/The%20Radiant%20King.mp3).


End file.
